Got milk?
by Chibi Kitsune1
Summary: A short story about how my favorite DBZ couple first...uh, got together? There are many versions of this story in my collection of short stories and this is just one of them. The story has mature content, so be sure you're old enough to understand this.


Maybe it was the cold night or the absolute silence that kept her awake. Whatever it was, it kept her tossing and turning for the better part of the night.

Looking at the digital clock on her nightstand, she knew it was only a few minutes from three in the morning. She sighed and pushed off her blankets. There was no way she could get back to sleep anyway, so why bother?

Turning her bedside lamp on, she got up from bed and started looking for her slippers. They were kicked under the bed as usual. Her robe was out of sight so she stepped out of her bedroom in only her old, worn but very comfortable nightshirt. Who was going to see her at this time of night anyway?

She made her way to the kitchen, trying to make as little sound as humanly possible. She was going to have a glass of warm milk. If that didn't help, maybe watching a boring documentary would lull her to sleep.

As she pushed the kitchen door open, she shivered and immediately regretted the decision to forgo the robe. She wondered at the temperature, it was a relatively cold night but it wasn't supposed to be this cold indoors. One look to side of the kitchen told her why it was chilly in the kitchen. Someone had left the backdoor open.

Alarm made her straighten up and grip a nearby rolling pin. There was no way anyone in her home would allow the backdoor to remain unlocked. She still hadn't turned on the light so she had to strain to look at the dark corners of the kitchen. She saw only shadows and no movement. Cautiously, she moved further into the room, her grip on the rolling pin tightening in her tension.

"What are you planning to do," a soft voice growled very close to her ear. "Bake me to death?"

She twisted so fast she lost her balance and plopped on her butt. Her heart was in her throat, she almost choked on it.

Their houseguest chuckled at her frightened face while she flushed up to the roots of her hair.

"You, idiot!" she snarled at him as she quickly picked herself up from the kitchen floor. "You scared me half to death!"

He snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Foolish earthling woman, if you had been Saiyan, you would have sensed me the moment you stepped out of your bedroom."

"Well, good for me, I don't belong to your Amazon race. I wouldn't want to be covered with bulging muscles and good for you, because if I had been Saiyan, you would be dead now."

"No, you wouldn't dare raise a hand to me even if you were Saiyan," he smirked. "You're too soft. You'd probably be like one of those who care too much. Like Kakarot, the idiot. Besides, I'd be your prince, your liege, your master. You would have to do everything I told you to do."

"Come to think of it, that idea pleases me," the Saiyan prince stepped closer to her with every word he uttered where as, she stood her ground unwilling to be intimidated. Besides, the refrigerator was behind her. She couldn't step back even if she wanted to.

"You would be one of my subjects," he spoke slowly as he eyed her scantily clad body from head to foot then back again. "You would have to bend to my will, follow my every command. Serve me"

He said those last words with his face merely inches from hers. His musky male scent was overwhelming her senses. His words had sensual implications she wanted desperately to ignore.

"Lucky me, I'm not Saiyan," she said with all the courage she could muster in her petrified state.

"Woman, I can still bend you to my will even if you were not Saiyan. Now," he whispered as he drew closer and spoke very close to her ear. "Feed me."

Her eyes had closed when he came close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck. Now they were wide as she looked back at him. "What?!"

He drew back a little and his voice was stripped of its sensuality. "I'm hungry. Get me food."

"Bastard!" she muttered as she pushed him away. That gained her nothing but the knowledge of his hard chest against her palms. She withdrew her hands as if they burned. "Get away from me."

He stepped back and sat at the table, looking at her expectantly. He fully expected her to just up and serve him. Her mother would have done just that out of politeness but she was not about to succumb to his bullying. It would serve him right if she just marched back to her bedroom and left him to starve.

"Get your own food, I'm not one of your underlings," she said with her chin up. "I happen to be an independent _earthling_ woman. We don't follow commands from useless men. Prince or no prince."

She turned her back on him and walked out of the kitchen. She hadn't taken two steps when she felt a strong grip around her waist. She felt the full length of him pressed against her back. She thought she felt him sniff her hair but that was quickly pushed away by the menacing tone he used to utter his next words.

"If you will not satisfy my growling stomach then you will satisfy my other hunger," he pushed his hips to her behind to give her no doubts as to what hunger she was supposed to satisfy.

She struggled in vain for a few moments and finally accepted that she could not escape his embrace. "So now, you're going to force me?" she said with anger making her voice quaver. Funny, that this time she felt no fear. Perhaps it was because of the firm yet gentle hold he had on her body.

"Force you? Hardly," she heard the smirk in his voice as he said. "I've sensed you watching me, woman, I know that in spite of yourself, you desire me."

"Arrogant bastard!" she struggled against him again. This time she was able to turn around to face him, too late did she realize that she was able to move only because that was exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Try to deny it then, earthling," he said with his face nuzzling her neck. "Tell me you don't want me."

She opened her mouth to do just that when he took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his. His kiss was deep and demanding. He was marking his territory and she was helpless to deny him.

She had no idea how long he kissed her or how long ago she last breathe but the next thing she knew, he was lifting her to sit on the kitchen counter. His hands were everywhere, touching every inch of her flesh. And she... she wasn't pushing him away.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded of her as he ripped off her cotton panties.

"Never," she whispered back even as her lips clung to his and her arms tightened around him.

His hand moved to her thighs and then his fingers possessively delved into her moist core. She gasped in pleasure. He smirked and played her like a musical instrument.

He felt the warm liquid flow from her and lifted her pliant body. The strength of her climax had made her uncharacteristically docile. He wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her arms automatically drape around his neck.

"Say it," he commanded as he poised himself at her wet opening. "Tell me you want this."

She shook her head but tried to get him closer and into her. He easily controlled her hips keeping her where she is. Stubborn woman.

"I can stop anytime, woman," he told her, making her eyes grow wide. "Tell me you want me or we stop right now."

She lifted her eyes to his and stared at him for a long time. "I want you, arrogant Saiyan. Let me warn you though, prince, when I get what I want, I keep it."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

He plunged into her and both of them felt the absolute completeness that frightened and excited them both. He plundered her depths like the hungry man that he was and they reached the peak at the same time. Her head was thrown back in satisfaction then she slumped against him in blissful exhaustion.

His knees shook a little as he carried her limp sated body into her bedroom. He gently laid her on the mattress and slipped in beside her. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies and pulled her close to him. Knowing that she slept in oblivion, he whispered as he drifted off to sleep, "You're mine now, stubborn woman."

_My thoughts exactly, stubborn prince_.

Her lips curled in a secret smile as she snuggled closer to him. As she finally felt the insistent urging of sleep, she thought, this was better than a glass of warm milk.

The end...


End file.
